Dreams of Love A Gwevin Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: So...dang...fluffy... This Gwevin story is for hardcore fluffy lovers ONLY! Anyone else might not be able to handle it. This is one of those stories when the characters are half asleep. Enjoy! Man Of Action owns Ben 10 Alien Force. COTTON CANDY!


**You know, I'm pretty innocent when it comes to romance. I can think of a couple sleeping together WITHOUT the stuff that goes on in more MATURE stories. I mean, it's so much sweeter without that icky stuff. Anyway, this story is pretty simple and fluffy. Ben and Gwen are at Kevin's house and sleep over. Gwen and Kevin fall asleep on the sofa and half-asleep fluffiness occurs. Enjoy! (PS- Remember my overly fluffy RocketShipping story? You know, the one that provides a barf bag for Angst lovers? Well…let's just say you might need to redeem those rights for this story as well. This cotton candy fic is so sweet, it cannot be good for your dental health! I mean it, your dentist will be drilling out cavities from now till Judgment Day!)**

Ben snorted loudly from his chair as King Arthur cut off the Black Knight's arm. Kevin was trying to contain his hysterics as he leaned against the back of the sofa. Gwen was next to him, simply staring at the screen in utter confusion.

"What is the point of this movie again?" She asked.

"SHHH!" Kevin and Ben both hissed as the Black Knight started trying to kick King Arthur and had his first leg chopped off.

"_What are you going to do? Bleed on me?" Arthur asked the Knight._

Both boys burst out laughing as Arthur finally severed the Knight's final leg. Gwen just blinked a few times.

"How is this funny?" Ben and Kevin were laughing too hard to answer. Gwen shook her head. 'Monty Python…I don't get it…' "Can our next movie be one with more plot?" Ben snorted.

"Are you kidding? This is more plot than any movie in the world!"

"_WITCH!"_

Gwen groaned and leaned back against the back of the sofa. "Wake me up when it's over." She muttered, closing her eyes.

……………………………………………………….

She felt Kevin gently shaking her. "Hey." He said. "The movie is over." She slowly sat up. With a flush of embarrassment, she realized that she had been snuggled up against Kevin. His stony body was surprisingly warm… "So, what do you want to watch now?"

"How about Twilight?" Gwen asked.

"NO!!!" Both boys shouted at the same time. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, how about A Wrinkle In Time?" Ben and Kevin looked at each other.

"You ever seen it, Kevin?"

"Nope. You?"

"I have a few times. It's a pretty good one." Kevin shrugged.

"Okay then. Let's watch it." Gwen smiled and put the tape in. Unlike The Holy Grail, this movie involved a lot of silence between the three friends. As Meg spoke of how she longed for her father, Gwen could have sworn that she heard Kevin sniffle a bit. She felt a pang of remorse.

'I should have remembered about Kevin's dad!' She looked at Kevin. "Sure you want to watch this?" She whispered.

"Yeah…" Kevin muttered. "I wanna watch it."

There was silence throughout the movie until the very end. Kevin quickly swiped a tear from his stony face, hoping no one saw. Ben yawned.

"I think it's time to hit the hay…" He muttered before curling up in his chair like a kitty and falling asleep. Gwen chuckled.

"Typical Ben…" She muttered. Both she and Kevin were so tired at this point, they fell asleep immediately.

………………………………………………

Gwen felt herself slowly return to consciousness. Her eyes remained closed but she knew that she wasn't asleep anymore. Her limbs were heavy and her mind was blurry. In her stupor, it took her longer than it normally would have taken to realize that something was wrapped around her. She could feel an odd but comforting combination of soft warm blankets and hard cool metal and stone. A soft gust of air repeatedly caressed her neck, making her shiver a little. She opened an eye and looked at the stone object wrapped around her. It was Kevin's arm. Feeling slightly more awake now, she turned her head a little to look behind her. Kevin's head was rested on the pillow right next to her and his face was less than a centimeter from her neck. She blushed. Kevin mumbled something in his sleep and hugged her closer, nuzzling her neck a little. Gwen smiled a little. It actually felt pretty nice.

That dream had returned. Kevin smiled at the sweet warmth that he held. It was Gwen. How many times had he dreamed of this? A million, maybe? Every time, the dream was the same. He could feel Gwen so close to him… Yet, he could never see her. These dreams were only dark. He could only feel her sweet softness and warmth, hear her steady breathing, and smell that fruity shampoo that she always used. It felt so real this time… He felt her shift a little. Was she leaving already? He pulled her closer, gently coaxing her to stay with him. "Don't go, Gwen…" He muttered softly. He buried his face in her shoulder, feeling her pulse on his cheek through her neck. He felt her face become warmer for some reason. That warmth moved into him and made him smile even more. "Gwen…" He sighed. He pulled her up against him, never wanting to let go.

Gwen stiffened. 'Did Kevin just say my name in his sleep?' She could feel Kevin's metal arm, the one that was under the pillow that supported both of their heads, move so that she was pushed even closer to him. His cool chest contrasted the intense heat that spread throughout Gwen's body. 'Have I ever blushed like this before?' She wondered. 'I doubt it!'

She was stiff now for some reason. Kevin frowned ever so slightly. 'Why won't she relax? She always relaxes in my other dreams…' He felt her become even warmer. This new heat made him forget the stiffness.

Getting up wouldn't work. Kevin was strong after all! Instead, Gwen allowed herself to relax. She slowly released the tension in her limbs and melted against Kevin. She could have sworn that she heard an approving rumble in his throat. She closed her eyes and gained her bearings. He was hard and cool, as was expected. Despite what should be considered an awkward circumstance, this arrangement was very…cozy. She felt stone and metal grow warm under her body heat. She closed her eyes and listened to Kevin's breathing.

Kevin felt his dream world fading. 'No! I don't want to wake up! Not now! It's so real! So…' He held on tighter as he realized that though he was waking up, the feeling wasn't leaving him. In fact, it was becoming more pronounced. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the sleepiness out. He lifted his head a little and suppressed a gasp of surprise. He was on his couch and Gwen was in his arms. How had that happened?! 'Oh wait…' He started to remember what had happened before he zonked out. 'Oh yeah! We fell asleep after the movie!' His gaze was soft as he watched Gwen sleep, her fiery orange hair framing her face which was caught in a very slight smile. 'She looks like an angel…' He thought as he stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and rosy. As Kevin looked at her, he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to kiss her cheek. It was probably really warm… 'No…it's too risky…'

Gwen felt Kevin stir. He was certainly awake now. She kept up the pretense of being asleep, not wanting this sweet moment to end with both of them being fully awake. She kept her eyes closed and tried not to smile too widely.

Kevin sighed. She was just so inviting… Unable to stop himself, he moved his face close again and pressed his lips against Gwen's cheek. It was even warmer than he had imagined. Heat pulsed through him as he lost himself in how soft her skin felt. He pulled away again slowly, a loving smile on his face. "Sleep well, my love." He murmured in a soft voice. He rested his head on the pillow, protectively close to her head. He kept his arm gently wrapped around her middle and started to close his eyes again.

Gwen felt Kevin's cool granite lips touch her cheek and blushed a bright red. A jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through her. She tried to hide her blushing, not wanting to alert Kevin. His words reached her ear and a giddy feeling awoke within her. 'Love…oh Kevin…' She felt Kevin rest his head close to hers again and hold her close. 'Maybe…I can let him know I'm awake.' Slowly, nervously, she turned over until she was facing Kevin. Kevin, seeing that she was awake, stared in total shock. His eyes widened.

"G-Gwen! H-how long were you awake?" Gwen replied calmly.

"Awhile." Kevin's rocky face turned impossibly dark. If it was possible for a mineral composed face to blush like crazy, Kevin was sure as heck doing just that!

"Um…listen…about…well…er…um…" Gwen's smile silenced him.

"It's okay, Kevin. You don't need to say anything." She snuggled up against him and rested her head in the crook of his hard neck. Kevin stiffened. Gwen smiled. "Relax, Kevin." She whispered. Those words seemed to have a magic effect on Kevin. He sighed softly and sank back into the pillows. Gwen looked for a moment at the grey stone of his neck and softly kissed it.

Kevin felt his heart melt at the soft sensation on his neck. 'Oh…' He moaned quietly, begging for more. He felt Gwen nuzzle and kiss him again. Soft whimpers escaped his lips, each sound letting his feelings known, asking Gwen to continue giving him this sweet feeling. Gwen left a trail of butterfly kisses along his neck. His breathing grew ragged. "Oh Gwen…" He sighed, feeling her hand move up, caressing the back of his neck.

Gwen felt her heart skip a beat as she listened to Kevin sigh her name. How she had gotten the courage to do what she had done, she didn't know. Either way, she was happy beyond belief. He sounded so...she couldn't tell. He was just so different from how he always acted during the day. During the day, he was making sarcastic comments or fighting aliens. Now…it was as if a shield that he normally kept up was now gone, allowing his feelings to flow. She moved her face up so that it was level with his. They were so close, their noses were touching. Kevin's eyes were misty and smiling. They barely had to move closer in order to share their first kiss. A steady flow of warm passion flowed from Gwen's lips as she kissed him. She could feel an electric pulse racing through her body as Kevin's lips responded vigorously.

Kevin drowned in the kiss. He could feel unspoken promises and words in the kiss coming from both sides. They were sealing their fate. They were making a vow to the other. 'I love you…I love you…' His sluggish mind could think only this thought. 'I love you…'

'I love you…' Gwen's mind was in a similar state as Kevin's. This was all that ran through it. 'I love you…' As they broke the kiss, they both whispered to each other at the same time:

"I love you…"

Gwen cuddled close to Kevin and closed her eyes. "Sweet angel…" Kevin whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love." Gwen whispered, nuzzling him affectionately. She closed her eyes and savored how close they were. Her thoughts trailed to the movie. 'Love really is powerful…and wonderful…' Kevin grinned sweetly at her.

"Goodnight, Gwen." He rested his head close to her and closed his eyes. No dreams would come tonight. That warmth and comfort…it was finally real, and it would never leave him again.

**So fluffy… I can't help it! I love fluffy! If you are an Angst lover, then you are a very stupid one to have read this whole fic. Here's a barf bag, now go away! Everyone else, I hope you liked it and won't send me your dentist bill. As a quick side note: I am NOT halting development on my chapter stories. School and other stuff just makes it difficult to update. While it might be awhile between updates, I WILL update. Okay? Bye all!**


End file.
